The subject matter described herein relates to an X-ray imaging stand and an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging stand that supports a vertically-arranged X-ray imaging panel by a column standing vertically, and an X-ray imaging apparatus having the X-ray stand.
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates an X-ray to a patient from an X-ray irradiator, and receives the transmitted X-ray by an X-ray imaging panel so as to form a fluoroscopic image. There are X-ray imaging apparatuses using an X-ray stand. The X-ray stand supports a vertically-arranged X-ray imaging panel by a vertical column (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-155850).
When a fluoroscopic image of a breast is imaged from the side, a patient faces the X-ray imaging panel sideways with both arms raised. In order to facilitate the posture with both arms raised, a grip bar is provided to the X-ray imaging stand. The grip bar is composed of a longitudinal bar section rising from a carriage of the X-ray imaging panel and a horizontal bar section that becomes horizontal above the head of the patient. The patient grips the horizontal bar section with both hands to keep raising both hands.
The comfortable direction of raising hands for the patient is not limited to the right upward direction, but is mostly a direction slightly forward from the right upward direction. The degree of the direction slightly forward from the right upward direction varies depending upon a patient, and is exactly opposite depending upon whether the patient faces to the right or to the left.